The Call
by SarcasmSaidIt
Summary: Edward is out hunting and Alice has an idea that Bella is not so happy about... R&R! BXE, Cullens are vampires, normal pairings, I am not Stephenie Meyer!


**AN- So I decided to take a little break from my other story, Awakening, which if you haven't already read, go check it out! I'm just doing this for fun… or as some other people would say, just for kicks, I never really understood that… eh whatever! On with the show- err- story!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up very early in the morning, partly due to the fact that Edward was hunting and not with me. The other reason I was up at, I glanced at the clock and cursed… 4:00 in the morning was because a very energized pixie was currently bouncing on my bed, throwing things at me. I cursed again and attempted to hide under my pillow from the little fiend.

"You know Bella," She chided, "Nobody likes a sailor's mouth. What do you think Edward would say if he heard you speaking like that?"

"I think," I mumbled in a sarcastic voice, "He wouldn't be questioning my choice of words as much as why I was awake at FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"

"Yeah well," Alice snipped, "Your precious Edward isn't here is he?"

"No Alice," I said, "If he were here I would be asleep!"

I heard the door open and close again and guessed that Alice had given up on me. I did a mental happy dance and was just falling back into that wonderful place we humans call dreamland when I felt a burst of energy flow through me. I jumped out of the bed and pointed an accusing finger at Jasper, who was now in the room along with Alice.

"Conspiracy!" I screamed.

"Thanks Jazzy," Alice said sweetly, while looking at me with an evil smile. "Great, so now that Bella's all awakified-"

"Awakified?" I asked, "Alice, is that even a word?"

"It is now" She informed me. " Anyway, as I was saying before Bella so rudely interrupted my very important speech-"

"Is my favoritist human up already?" Emmet said as he jumped on Edward's couch.

"What is up with you people and making up words?" I scoffed.

"Can you people just shut up for two seconds while I tell you what we're going to do today?" Alice yelled.

Alice was ranting on and on about the importance of her plans when Rosalie walked in. Rosalie and I had gotten along much better since the trip to Italy, she seemed to understand that I wasn't leaving Edward and he couldn't leave me. She had seen firsthand what it had done to both of us.

"What's got her so hormonal?" She asked.

"Rosie!" Emmet yelled, "Alice's whores are not moaning! That's Jasper!"

"What?!?" Jasper shrieked.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alice screeched.

It was kind of awkward hearing Alice curse in her dainty voice, so we all shut our mouths.

"Now, as I was saying," She continued in a deep voice, "I have forseen…"

She waited as we all stared at her with questioning looks. She waited about five minutes before someone cracked.

"What Alice?!?" Emmet yelled.

"We're going to a karaoke bar tonight after Edward gets back and Bella's going to sing!" She squealed.

"That's going to be a negative" I scoffed. "There is absolutely no way you are going to get me to sing in front of anybody, especially you and Edward!"

"Come on Bella, give it up" Alice informed me, "I already know you crack."

"Fine!" I said, "But I get to choose the song I sing, there is no way I'm singing Barbie Girl in public!"

I meant it as a joke but Alice seemed to deflate a little when I said this. I saw her glance into the future to see if I could be swayed, and when she saw that I wouldn't she agreed.

"Fine!" She said.

________________________________________________________________________

I was held prisoner for the next twelve hours as Rosalie and Alice worked on me.

"We're enhancing your natural beauty." Alice said with a smile.

When they were finished, I looked in the mirror and gasped.

There was a beautiful woman in the mirror. Her normally pale skin was cream and roses, her lips were full and pouty and her eyes were smoky and mysterious looking. Her hair was full of luster and gently curled so it rested on her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that went down to her mid thigh and left her shoulders bare, it was cut into a triangle at the top and had a strap that wrapped around her neck, which meant that her back was also bare. She was wearing beautiful silver heels and was holding a silver clutch purse. On her neck was a stunning silver necklace with bracelets and earrings to match. She was gorgeous.

"There is no way that person is me" I said.

"Believe it," Rosalie said.

I tripped on the last few steps on the stairs and found myself wrapped in Edward's arms.

"You look absolutely amazing," He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks" I mumbled, blushing.

When we got to the karaoke bar I was shaking. I had never sung before in front of anybody, not even Renee.

We walked in and parted our separate ways, I stumbled through the mass of people while Edward and the rest of the Cullens went to sit down at a table. Carlisle and Esme had decided to come.

"Hi," I said weakly to the DJ, "Do you have The Call by Regina Spektor?"

"Yeah" He said as he handed the microphone to me, "Here ya go"

I walked onstage and turned to face the audience. I could see my family sitting in the back, but I couldn't look at them, it would only make me want to run off the stage.

Instead, I focused on an old couple who looked very in love. I knew that if Edward and I were human, that is what we would look like in 60 years. I smiled as I imagined Edward and I in love as the song started. It was the perfect song for Edward and I, and I hoped he could understand the meaning of it. I would be starting my new life with him, and I knew he worried about the people I was leaving behind, but he needed to know that he was my life.

_It started out as a feelingWhich then grew into a hopeWhich then turned into a quiet thoughtWhich then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder'Til it was a battle cryI'll come backWhen you call meNo need to say goodbye_

This part of the song showed how my love for Edward started, and how it would continue on for the rest of eternity.

_Just because everything's changingDoesn't mean it's never been this way beforeAll you can do is try to know who your friends areAs you head off to the warPick a star on the dark horizonAnd follow the lightYou'll come back when it's overNo need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's overNo need to say goodbye_

This part meant that just because I was going to be changed into a vampire, didn't mean that my personality and love for him was going to disappear.

_Now we're back to the beginningIt's just a feeling and no one knows yetBut just because they can't feel it tooDoesn't mean that you have to forgetLet your memories grow stronger and stronger'Til they're before your eyesYou'll come backWhen they call youNo need to say goodbye_

In this part of the song, I was trying to show him that my love for him is just as strong, if not stronger, as it was when I first fell for him, it never decreased. I looked at the old couple and smiled again as I realized that they were still very much in love.

_You'll come backWhen they call youNo need to say goodbye _

I sang this last part looking Edward in the eyes, trying to put all the feeling and love for him into the gaze. I wanted him to understand that I knew about all the apprehension he was feeling about my change… I wanted to show him that I would not die, and I would come back to him and his family to live and love him for eternity.

When I was finished, and the lights came up, there was a loud cheering coming from all around me as the crowd gave me a standing ovation, Emmet being the loudest of all and jumping up and down.

I wasn't paying any attention to this, my eyes were set on the man I loved as he mouthed three very significant word to me, these words meant more to me now than they ever did…

_I Love You…_

__________________________________________________________________________

**So…. I hope you liked it!!! Please review, I really love reading your thoughts !**

**The song was The Call by Regina Spektor, you should really listen to it! It's a beautiful song that I was hooked on from the first time I listened to it!!!**

**If you know what's good for you…..REVIEW!!!**


End file.
